


第十五章

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	第十五章

大手在细腻的皮肤间游走着，指腹不放过一分一毫，身下的人在微微战栗，口中的呜咽声不断，听的Kongphop一阵心痒难耐。

他急不可耐的解开自己的上衣，精壮的上身肌肉分明，看的Arthit又是羞红了脸。

成滴的汗从Arthit布满红晕的脸颊缓缓流了下来，不光是Arthit就连Kongphop的额头上都冒出了细密的汗珠，他呼吸渐渐转为粗重，在这静谧的空间里格外清晰。

Kongphop的吻落在了Arthit的脖颈处，湿热的舌尖在皮肤上打着转，以往的洁癖早就被抛之脑后，只觉得这本该咸咸的汗水此时都是甜的。

Arthit的两条长腿无意识的勾缠住Kongphop的腰，火热的皮肤贴在一起让他打了一个激灵，Kongphop湿热的吻一点一点的向下移去，灵巧的舔过他小腹上浅浅的腹肌线，像虫蚁啃食般的瘙痒感让Arthit夹紧了双腿。

喉咙中溢出沙哑的呻吟：“唔～Kong...”

亲昵的称呼脱口而出，Kongphop一愣略微诧异的看着Arthit，他轻轻的吞了一口口水，这个称呼似乎在他心里烧了一把火，细小的声音撩的他口干舌燥。

“你叫我什么？”Kongphop抬眼看向Arthit，那声音好听的要命让他禁不住的想多听两遍。

可是Arthit却咬紧了下唇不再吭声了，毛茸茸的脑袋被刺激的向后仰去，优美的颈线上挂着透明的水珠衬着他泛着粉红的皮肤，十分的诱人。

Kongphop见他不吭声只得低下头变本加厉的在上舔弄着，想把这点欲火全部发泄在行动上，他的牙齿时不时的碰到腰间的软肉还忍不住的衔住啃咬，留下一排整齐的牙印，嘴唇一点一点的移到Arthit的内裤边缘，灰白的内裤上早就被洇湿，撑起的小帐篷顶端被他自己的蜜液染成了深灰色。

Kongphop挺直了腰，目光从上至下唇角含笑的看着眼神越发迷离的Arthit，坏心眼的用手指抵在了那精神的前端上，轻轻用力的点弄着，Arthit的眉毛拧成一团，被死死咬住的下唇几乎要滴出血来。

打得火热的两个人突然被一阵刺耳的铃声打断，Arthit的眸子中恢复了片刻的清明，他强撑着上身想去拿手机，但是几乎是起身的一瞬间就被Kongphop按了回去。

“别管它。”Kongphop低沉沙哑的嗓音中带了一丝急切和不耐烦，他粗暴的将Arthit按回了床上，手指也顾不上刚刚的戏弄直接伸进了内裤了，抓住他精神的小兄弟揉搓了两下。

“Kongphop！唔...嗯～”Arthit的腰立刻软的一塌糊涂又跌回了床上，两只手攥着被子绞成了一团弓着身子抱在怀里。

不料铃声刚刚安静下来紧接着门外就响起了敲门声，一下一下的就像是叩在Arthit的心弦上，他瞳仁微缩紧张的愣在原地，眼睛透过虚掩着的卧室门直勾勾的盯着大厅的正门，他的大脑一片空白，不知该作何反应。

Kongphop也是一愣手上的动作也顿住了，蹙着眉头紧盯着门外，心中咒骂着这个打扰他清梦的“混蛋”。

Arthit的手机铃声又响了起来，同时还伴随着敲门声，他不知所措的被Kongphop压在床上，略微惊恐的想挣脱Kongphop的禁锢，眼圈因为着急而有些微红慌乱的看着他。

“啧。”Kongphop在触及到他目光的瞬间心中一跳，终于松开了他。

于此同时防盗门上的传感器清晰的传来“滴”的一声。

站在门外的人焦急的听着屋内不断的铃声可是却没有人出来应门，他犹豫了一下只得掏出磁卡打开了门，抬脚踏进了这个不能再熟悉的房间。

——很显然，门是被磁卡打开的。

Arthit自从有了这个认知后，也不知道哪里来的力气一下从床上弹了起来，顾不得自己不整的衣衫和精神的小兄弟直接光着脚踩在地上，把坐在床上的Kongphop连拉带拽的推进卧室的独立厕所中，随后“砰”的关上了门，还不忘仓皇的叮嘱一句：“我没让你出来你就别出来。”

然后又急忙躺回了床上，听着脚步声渐渐逼近，来不及穿衣服的Arthit只得裹着被子把自己捂的严严实实的，心虚的等着进来的人，心中默默的祈祷等下Kongphop不要给他无中生有。

被关进厕所的Kongphop不由得皱起眉头，不悦的把耳朵贴近门上听着外面的动静。

我们Kongphop董事哪里受过这样的委屈？往日风流潇洒的他此时竟然让他腾升出一种被捉奸在床的憋屈感，更何况这哪里是被捉，明明是自己正大光明走进来的。虽然是背着Arthit拿走的磁卡，却丝毫没有看到他的理亏。

脚步声稳健的靠近，卧室虚掩着的门被慢慢推开，走进了一个身材健壮的身影，可是他开口后的语调却是出奇的温柔与体贴。

“Arthit你身体好点没？好好的怎么突然发烧了？”男人边靠近边关心的问道，语气中不经意的就带上一丝柔和，与他的外表大相径庭。


End file.
